Stargazing
by Sharmain
Summary: Kurt and Blaine lay on the hood of Blaine's car and stargaze while Kurt opens up a little about his fears from Prom night.


Kurt yawned as he and Blaine pulled into a rather vacant parking lot near the outskirts of Lima. The night sky stretched out above them, peppered with twinkling stars. The moon was full overhead and cast its silver glow across the pavement that was littered with stray wrappers and loose gravel. You could even see the Milky Way in the sky as it swirled through space. It was the perfect place to stargaze. That's why, after many of their dates, Blaine and Kurt came here to just talk or kiss under the starlight. Kurt tried to stifle another yawn as Blaine turned the car off and pulled out the key. His hazel eyes darted to look at the brunette sitting in the passenger's seat as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Tired?" he asked, a small smile playing across his lips. Kurt couldn't help but nod as he stretched his arms out in front of him, sighing at the relief he felt as his muscles stretched and loosened.

"I guess I didn't sleep as well as I though it did last night," Kurt said, turning his head to look at his boyfriend with tired yet playful blue eyes. "I kept having dreams that woke me up." Blaine cocked his head inquisitively.

"Dreams? Do tell." Kurt chuckled and shook his head.

"You know the drill."

"Oh, right," Blaine said, opening his car door. He quickly walked around the front of the car, his heels clicking on the pavement. As Blaine opened Kurt's door, he put on his most charming smile, flashing his pearly whites at his adorably sleepy boyfriend. Kurt smiled tiredly and took the hand that Blaine held out for him, loving the warm contact of skin against his. Blaine led him to the hood of the car, where they crawled up to lean against the windshield and stretch their legs out, eyes pointed to the night sky. They kept their fingers intertwined between them, Blaine's thumb drawing lazy circles on Kurt's hand.

"So, what'd you dream about?" Blaine asked, rested his head on his unoccupied arm. He felt Kurt exhale, their shoulders so close that he could feel every rise and fall of Kurt's chest. Kurt sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and worried it with his teeth, mind whirring as he thought about his dreams from the previous night. They weren't exactly dreams as much as they were nightmares.

"It was more like a nightmare than a dream," Kurt admitted, eyes searching the sky for constellations. He immediately spotted Virgo. He looked for other constellations he knew from those nights he spent with his mother, gazing out his window at the night sky. He spotted Centaurus and Musca before he realized that Blaine had turned his head towards him and had been staring with concerned eyes, his thumb ceasing their lazy circles on his hand.

"What kind of nightmare?" Blaine said softly, his warm breath ghosting across Kurt's cheek, causing him to shudder.

"It's just," Kurt said, still gazing at the stars. "Ever since prom last week, I've had awful nightmares about that moment when Principal Figgins said my name, except instead of silence there was laughter, and when I ran away there was nobody there to follow me." Blaine shifted so that he was on his side, facing Kurt. He held Kurt's hand in both of his, brining it up to his lips to kiss each knuckle.

"It was just a dream," he said after a lingering kiss on the fourth knuckle. "I was there, I will _always_ be there." Kurt finally moved his head to look into Blaine's eyes, his own blue orbs shining with the faintest trace of tears, fighting from being contained.

"I know," Kurt said, shifting so that he and Blaine faced each other, chest to chest. "But sometimes I'm afraid that one day I'll wake up and this will all have been a dream. I've been alone for so long, Blaine. Sometimes I feel like maybe you don't even exist." Kurt bit his lip and closed his eyes, turning his face to press against the hard, cold glass of the windshield, breath dancing over it in a fog that turned transparent surface into opaque. Blaine let go of Kurt's hand with one of his own and laid it on Kurt's neck, stroking his jaw with his thumb. He felt Kurt's soft hair tickle his fingertips. He could feel Kurt's pulse, beating steady at a slightly faster tempo than his own, dancing with every worry and pent up fear that had now been released.

"Kurt," Blaine said, inhaling when Kurt opened his eyes to look at him. Sometimes Blaine forgot just how blue his eyes really were, penetrating with a gaze that searched every depth of your soul, trying to find that one false claim, that one untrue and ulterior motive that kept someone from just being themselves. It hurt to be looked at like that sometimes.

"Kurt," Blaine started again. "This is real. I'm real. What I feel for you is real, and I plan to keep you company for a long as you'll have me." Blaine tucked a stray piece of hair behind Kurt's ear, lightly running his finger along the curve of it, knowing how sensitive it was there. Kurt shivered at the contact. "I know you've been alone, but you aren't anymore. You're the bravest person I've ever met, and you don't deserve to be alone, ever." Kurt blinked and licked his lips, a small smile gracing his lips.

"I know," he said. "I just hate feeling what I felt before this, before us, even if it's only a dream. It still hurts when I wake up." Blaine gave a sad smile and tilted Kurt chin up with the knuckle of his pointer finger.

"Then I'll make sure to let you know that this is reality," Blaine said, closing the distance between them with a simple kiss, heart thrumming was the sensation of Kurt's lips against his as it soared through his limbs to the tips of his fingers and down to his toes. Kurt let go of Blaine's other hand to stroke Blaine's cheek, almost as a thank you, before they both parted to smile at each other. As they moved to get comfortable, Kurt shifted to lay his head under Blaine's chin, hand entwined with Blaine's on Blaine's chest. Blaine sighed in contentment and cast his eyes upwards, eyes passing over every star, but failing to notice any particular formation.

"Tell me where the constellations are?" he asked, silently loving the way he felt Kurt chuckle beside him.

"Okay," Kurt said, never letting go of Blaine's hand as he raised his arm to point westward. "That one is Virgo, the Virgin. And that one is the Crux, or the Southern Cross." Blaine smiled to himself as Kurt rambled on about the different constellation in the sky, admiring the way the moonlight made Kurt glow like some ethereal being. To Blaine, Kurt was his own special star, shining brighter than all the others in the sky. Blaine just wanted to make sure that he was always close enough to Kurt that he was never alone, never glowing without someone there to complete his constellation.

It was a few minutes before Blaine pulled himself out of his own thoughts, finally realizing that Kurt had stopped speaking. Blaine couldn't help but grin as he realized that Kurt had fallen asleep, head nestled under Blaine's chin. Blaine looked at his watch to read 9:35. Kurt's curfew was midnight on the weekends. Blaine decided to let his star sleep, enjoying the slow, steady breaths coming from his boyfriend. Hazel eyes took one more look at the sky before disappearing behind eyelids, their owner curling his arm a little tighter around Kurt's shoulders before he too, decided to take a little nap of his own.


End file.
